Challenge
by MissDilemma
Summary: 10 songs, 10 drabbles, you know the drill. Rated K /T because of language.  T for safety


A/N: Hi… This is my first 'story' (can't really call it a story because it's a challenge). You've probably seen this stuff before.

I think the official rules were this:

**- Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**- Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**- Write a "drabble" related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame  
of the song to finish the "drabble"; you start when the song starts, and stop when  
it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**- Do ten of these "drabbles", and then post them.**

So. Fandom: One Piece. Duh. I'm not in favour of any particular pairing, so I'll just see what I write. Probably just random stuff that pops into mind.

Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Oda. All of the songs I have named are property of their respectful owners. Like shit I'm going to look them all up.

* * *

1) _Save Tonight – Eagle Eye Cherry_

He didn't like it. Of course he didn't. But he had to go. As the boss of the number one thief gang of Grand Town he was always on the run.

He loved her, though. Sometimes he wondered if he should quit and live a happy life with her. But you don't step out of a gang that easily, especially if you're the boss.

She woke up as took his jacket off the chair. He softly brushed her hair out of her drowsy face.

"I love you, Nami."

"Don't go."

2) _(You Make Me Feel Like) A Natural Woman – Mary J. Blige_

She looked through the window of the Sunny.

She was happy to be here. It was her first real family since Ohara. She had been beaten, scolded, pushed to her limits. She had been turned to ice.

But she was finally starting to be herself again. She was becoming a human again.

3) _For the Lovers – Whitney Houston_

He couldn't believe his eyes. She was on stage, and she looked beautiful (she always looked beautiful, but still). She was singing, dancing, and clearly having a good time. It was a real performance.

She sang, "_Now throw your hands up_"

And everybody did. Everybody was partying like mad. But he couldn't even move. There she was. His Nami-swan. Moving her body like… he couldn't even describe it.

Nami looked at her crew. She couldn't help but smile when seeing the trembling cook in the front.

"_Find someone and hold them close." _While singing that, she pulled Sanji up on stage.

Everybody cheered and as rest of her crew climbed on stage too. It was strange perform like this with her crew here. But it was fun.

4) _Fallen – Jason Derulo_

"Oh no, not this shit again. Woman, turn that stuff down!"

"Shitty Marimo, don't insult Nami-swan!"

Nami was in her room and smirked at the usual going of things between her roommates. Sanji always the ladiesman, and Zoro… well, being Zoro. She turned her music up. Zoro hated Jason Derulo, and secretly Sanji did too, but he chose not to say anything about it. Nami didn't like him that much either, but it was always fun to annoy Zoro.

So she turned it on even louder and started to dance. Because really, how can you not, with loud music?

And then Luffy came in.

5) _Lollipop – Mika_

"I can't help it I beat you."

"You cheated! You're no fun."

"I didn't cheat! You cheated!"

"No I didn't!"

"Just shut up both of you. I know how to solve this. Whoever can run around the playground, over the slide, and sit on the swings first gets my lollipop!"

"Ooh, can I join, Nami?"

"Sure, Luffy. You come too, Usopp."

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes! Join in or I'll hit you."

"Nami! You shouldn't hit people! Kicking is much more useful. Now get in, we're having dinner."

"Yes Bellemere."

"But I want the lollipop!"

6) _Never – Jaheim_

Zoro got handed the microphone by the lead singer of the band.

"Wait, Robin, what is Zoro going to do? Is he going to sing? Luffy, did you know about this?"

Luffy just gave his trademark grin. As the band started to play, Zoro started to sing.

"_I used to say (never) will I love this way_."

"Aww, Robin, that's just so romantic! I would've never expected this from Zoro!" Nami chirped.

"I guess the he has a romantic side… Stupid Marimo."

Zoro walked to his newlywed wife and kneeled in front of her.

"_I would never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never, never say never again."_

He took her hand and kissed it before singing his final line.

"_Again."_

7) _Everything – Mary J. Blige_

_Dear diary,_

_It's all entirely __**his**__ fault. He shouldn't be that damn good looking. I mean, that smile! How can you withstand that? How can you __**not**__ melt into a lovesick puddle?_

_Sometimes he's smug, sometimes he's sweet. I can't really decide which side I like best. I think it's the combination of both that makes him so wonderful in my eyes. Oh… his eyes._

_Everytime he talks to me I just want to hug him. No, that's just underrated. I want to kiss him. Tackle him to the ground if I have to._

_This song is really not helping me to not think about him! I guess I'll just go to sleep._

_I'm going to have some sweet dreams tonight :)_

8) _Security – Otis Redding_

Chopper sat in the infirmary. He was happy to be back to making Rumble Balls. They'd been busy the last couple of weeks. None of them had had any time to really do something which didn't involve either fighting with or running from marines.

It was a wonderful day today though. They were probably nearing a spring island. Ah, the vastness of the ocean and the cosiness of the Sunny never ceased to amaze him.

9) _I Can't Turn You Loose – Otis Redding_

Sanji was walking in the streets of a very busy town. They had just disembarked here. On his way to the market he had heard some loud music play, so he just guessed he would go there and listen. The rest of the crew would probably go there eventually, attracted by the loud music.

He was surprised to see a parade. It had a big empty space in the middle with a microphone in the front. Sanji decided to climb up to that space.

10) _Video – _

Vivi was in her room making herself ready for a visit to one of the newly set up towns in Arabasta. Her father and Igaram had told her to pull out her best dress, because the people of Katorea would be really excited to see her. It was the last town she had to visit and she had to make a good impression on them.

She found some of the clothes she had worn most of the days on the Going Merry and wondered what the crew was doing.

_Two hours later_

"Vivi! What are you doing? Where is your dress?"

"My dress is in my room. As for what I'm doing, Papa, I'm being me. Surely the people of Katorea will like me this way too."

* * *

A/N:

Okay. I didn't cheat. The only thing I did was finish my sentence I was still typing when the song ended, and I did a grammar/spelling check after I was done. So how 'bout some comments? Turns out I have way too many love songs in my lists! (Which means all those pairings.

1) It's pretty much what I see when I listen to that song.

2) I know, I know. It's overused.

3) I love the idea of Nami on stage, performing whatever song I like ;)

4) You get to use your own head and weird fantasies to think of what happened when after Luffy came in.

5) Kid Straw Hats! Yayz!

6) No comment.

7) You get to pick who wrote that about who.

8) It's just happiness!

9) I also like the idea of Sanji performing, but in an open space like this :D

10) W00t! Rebel Princess!

Review plz mofo's. Nah, kidding. Just tell me what you liked or didn't like if you feel like it. You'll make me happy though :D


End file.
